Wrong Song: A Neo Talent Show Fic
by DizzyforLizzie39
Summary: Inspired by Cyberdracomon's Neo fics. Davis wants to impress Kari in any way possible. When he finds out about the talent show, he decides to sing an Usher song, since he's Kari's favorite male artist. Or is he?


Wrong Song: A Neo Talent Show Fic

Inspired by Cyberdracomon's Neo fics, I decided to make one of my own. Now, usually in a talent show/karaoke fic, somebody sings a love song that's dedicated to the one they love. The other somebody thinks that the first person's hot stuff, they get together, yadda, yadda, yadda. But remember, this story has a twist. Warning: This is NOT for Daikari/Usher fans. Contains partial Davis bashing and a few surprises.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or any of the songs used in this fic. But I do own somebody who will come in the end of the story.

* * *

It was two weeks before the last month of school and Davis was trying desperately to win Kari's heart. It seemed as if luck was on his side today because he and Kari were going to be partners in a Biology experiment. Kari was very nice and they finished the project in time. Davis walked out of the classroom, grinning from ear to ear. _There is just no way could my day be ruined_, he thought. But as he followed Kari down the hallway, he saw her walking hand in hand with TK. Davis fumed up and thought, '_How could she hold hands with TC! Kari's MY girl!_' But just as he was about to explode, he caught sight of a flyer about the school's annual talent show. _'That's it!_' he thought with a grin, 'I'll sing a song to Kari on the talent show! She'll see how good a singer I am and fall madly in love with me!' But then he realized that most of Kari's favorite singers were female.

Davis looked around the campus for Tai, since he knew the most about Kari. He spotted Tai handing around with Matt and Izzy underneath a tree. Davis walked up to them and said, "Hey, guys! Did you hear about the talent show?"

"Sure do!" Matt replied, "My band and I are going to perform in it. Tai's going to be a stage hand and Izzy's helping out with lighting."

"Well, I'm going to be performing, too, and I was wondering what song Kari would like me to sing."

Tai then grinned almost evilly as he said, "Well...I did see a lot of Usher posters lying around Kari's room..." but before Tai could finish, Davis was running for the music store. Tai turned to Matt and asked, "Do you think I should tell him the truth?"

Matt shook his head and said, "He'll find out soon enough. Besides, Kari is going to perform, too."

It was the day of the auditions, and Davis was one of the first to try out. After listening to a lot of songs from Usher, Davis finally decided on "Crazy." Luck was on his side again because he made it. As he walked out of the auditorium, he saw Kari standing nearby. He wanted to tell her everything, but then decided to keep it a surprise. Little did Davis know that after he left the school, TK came around and walked with Kari into the auditorium.

The next day, everybody who made it was seated in the auditorium for rehearsals. Davis walked in with his head high, confident that he'd win over Kari's heart. He sat where he was told to sit and was shocked to see Kari and TK in the auditorium. _What's Kari and TO doing here? I know that Kari's gonna sing a song dedicated to me, but what's with TZ? _He shook his head and thought that TK auditioned and got in. But Davis assured himself that _he _would win Kari's heart. After all, he knew who her celebrity crush was.

After five acts, Davis went backstage because he was going to go next. He tapped his foot in impatience and then came on stage as soon as the person walked off. After the MCs announced his song, Davis stood on the stage in a rap pose, like how Usher posed in his "Yeah!" video. Then he broke out in song.

"I'm crazy, so crazy

I'm crazy about you

I'm crazy so crazy, about you

(Crazy 'bout you baby)"

Davis looked around the auditorium in search of Kari, but she was nowhere to be found, and neither was TK. _Maybe she went to the bathroom and TK just quit because he finally figured out that he doesn't stand a chance against me!_

"What kind of love is this?

That keeps me hypnotized - can't' get you off

My mind

Don't ever let it end - let it go on and on and on

Cause you know it turns me on"

What Davis didn't know was that TK and Kari were backstage. Partially because they were going to sing next, and partially because Kari looked as if she could die with disgust. She was covering her ears and TK let her bury her head in his chest. _Oh, Davis, _TK thought, _what have you done?_

"Whisper in my ear, just what I want to hear

Cause no one can love me like you do

Ohh that's why I am

Crazy..."

_Got that right, Davis, _thought Kari. _You're crazy, alright!_

"I'd like to take this time

To tell you how I feel - to let you know the deal

So baby, let's make plans

I want you to be my only girl

Cause you know I'll be your man

I'd like to take this time

To tell you how I feel - to let you know the deal

So baby, let's make plans

I want you to be my only girl

Cause you know I'll be your man

I'm crazy - about you

I'd like to take this time

To tell you how I feel - to let you know the deal

So baby, let's make plans

I want you to be my only girl

Cause you know I'll be your man"

Davis put on a false smile and walked off the stage, sad that Kari wasn't around to see it. _Maybe she went to surprise e with a kiss after rehearsals! _Davis thought. But when he sat back down, he was in for the shock of his life. The MCs were on stage again.

The first MC said, "This next song is a remake from an Elton John classic."

"Singing the Ella Enchanted version of 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart,' here's Kari Kamiya and TK Takashi!"

Davis' jaw dropped until it could sink no lower. Kari and TK were going to sing a duet! _At least she liked my song, _Davis thought._ Maybe Kari's singing this song for me and TV's singing it to someone else. After all, almost all the girls love him!_

The song started out with the classic intro. Kari lip-synched "Don't...don't...don't...don't go breakin'" while waving her pointer finger back and forth. Then she linked arms with TK and sang.

"Don't go breakin' my heart," sang Kari as she looked at TK lovingly.

TK smiled and sang back, "I couldn't if I tried."

Kari rolled her eyes and sang, "Oh, Honey, if I get restless--"

TK shook his head, "Baby you're not that kind."

TK then twirled and dipped Kari as the two of them sang, "Ooh...Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)"

TK looked at Kari and sang, "Right from the start..."

Kari finished, "...I gave you my heart"

TK let Kari stand after the dip and shouted, "Oh, baby!" and joined Kari in "You know I gave you my heart."

TK shook his pointer finger, "So don't go breakin' my heart."

Kari shook her head and replied, "I won't go breakin' your heart."

TK danced. "Don't go breakin' my..."

Kari imitated him. "Don't go breakin' my..."

Then the both of them joined in. "Don't go breakin' my heart!"

TK put his arms in the air, "And nobody told us."

Kari shook her head. "'Cause nobody showed us!"

TK curled his fingers as if to say, "Come here" and sang, "C'mon, baby, it's up to us, now!"

Kari wrapped her arms around TK and replied, "Ooh, I think we can make it!"

They spun out as the audience sang along. "Ooh, nobody knows it (Nobody knows it.)"

TK kneeled on one knee. "Right from the start..."

Kari blushed as TK kissed her hand and replied, "...I gave you my heart!"

TK stood up. "Oh, baby!"

Then the two of them repeated the chorus and danced as they sang.

"You know I gave you my heart!

So don't go breakin' my heart!

I won't go breakin' your heart!

Oh, don't go breakin' my...

No don't go breakin' my...

Don't go breakin' my heart!"

TK and Kari did a tango as they neared the bridge of the song.

TK sang, "Oh! You put the sparks to flames

I got your heart in my sights"

Then the two spun out and joined together, practically at the hip. "Ooh, nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)"

Kari smiled and dropped as she sang, "When I was down..."

TK concluded, "...I was your clown."

He picked Kari up and smiled. "Right from the start..."

Kari completed the line. "I gave you my heart!"

TK led Kari in a salsa move. "Oh, baby!"

The two of them hugged each other, looked each other in the eye and sang, "I gave you my heart!" Davis fumed and was close to breaking down in a flood of tears.

Kari pulled apart from TK and lip-synched, "Don't...don't...don't...don't go breakin'"

Then she pointed her microphone at a section of other performers in the audience who shouted, "I won't go breakin'!"

The two of them joined in a series of dances as they repeated the chorus.

"So don't go breakin' my heart!

I won't go breakin' your heart!

Oh, don't go breakin' my...

No don't go breakin' my...

Don't go breakin' my heart!"

Kari was spun in a waltz-like move. "I won't go breakin' your heart!"

TK dipped Kari again and lifted her up.

"Oh, don't go breakin' my

No don't go breakin' my"

The two then stood face to face and finished the song. "Don't go breakin' my heart!"

Davis almost died as TK and Kari walked off the stage hand in hand. He spent the rest of the talent show rehearsal wondering how Kari would hate his act and do a duet with TK. After rehearsals, Davis walked up to TK and Kari, who were congratulating each other.

"I don't get it Kari!" Davis said, "I thought Usher was your favorite male singer! Tai said so!"

"He's not my favorite singer, Davis. You must've misunderstood. My favorite male singer is Ryan Cabrera!"

"And it's so weird how alike he and I look!" TK said with a laugh.

"Then why did Tai say you had Usher posters in your room?"

"Oh! I use that as paper for the litter box."

Davis cringed in disgust, but shook it off. "But why did you sing that duet with TC?"

"Ella Enchanted is my favorite movie and his name is TK! I wanted to sing with TK because I love him! Just like Jessica loves Nick!"

"And are they just friends?"

"UGH! Haven't you ever heard of the show NEWLYWEDS! Nick and Jessica are married!"

Davis sighed, knowing that he lost Kari to the one he hated most. He was about to walk away when a girl with dark red hair came up to him.

"You were sooo great on stage, Davis! I love Usher!"

"Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Daisy Javelin. I'm in your Algebra class."

While Davis and Daisy were talking, TK and Kari were watching. TK looked at Kari and asked, "Do you think Davis will get over us being a couple?"

Kari replied, "I think he will. Daisy will do most of the work for us."

TK suddenly grinned mischievously and said, "Tell me again how Ashlee and Ryan got together."

Kari smiled back and replied, "Well, she was hand in hand with Ryan. Then she led him to a nearby wall..."

She gently pushed TK up against the wall and continued, "...leaned him up against it..." She pressed her lips onto TK's. "...and kissed him."

"I don't think we're going to break up, will we?" TK asked

"Never, ever, Angel boy!" Kari hugged her boyfriend before kissing him again.

* * *

Well, that's my first Neo fic! I'm not planning a trilogy, but you might see other ones popping up. So, you like the twist? If so, Read and Review! Thanks! 


End file.
